Dreams under the Moon
by alicedear
Summary: Rosalie lost Emmett. Can she find him again? - Ha, I used this for my science paper on the moon -


**January 17, 2009**

_It was a new moon. Complete darkness filled the air, but still rays of light the scattered around on the cement floor. A pale silhouette floated through the air, casting a ghostly aura around the room. A door squeaked open and then, silence except for a sudden bloodcurdling scream. And then, it was over. The door opened again and the figure came out smiling. If you looked closely into his timeless eyes, you could see that they were a startling shade of scarlet. The ground trembled and darkness fell over the room. The smile was wiped from pale face and the figure was gone. Now there was a __dark room with dusty boxes and a dark, shadowy figure. He had brown curly hair and his hands fell limply by his sides. She __closed her eyes again to be staring at sparkling emerald green ones filled with sadness._

She woke up shivering with a thin layer of sweat across her forehead. The person from her dream was so familiar but she couldn't remember who it was. The same curly hair and the same dimples, but the eyes were different. Who was this man? What did he want? She looked out her window and smiled at the calmness that was going on outside. The sun peeped out of the sky casting a pink tint to the otherwise blue sky.

She slid back into bed and tried to sleep. Her thoughts were occupied by the dream she had last night. Those bright red eyes and the childish features, he looked scarily familiar. _She opened her eyes to the blinding light and stood up. But, where there should have been the fluffy white carpet, there was emptiness. Her foot fell through and she landed rather roughly on the floor surrounded by dark. Blinking, she saw those red eyes staring at her blue ones. She groped around for her bed, those eyes never leaving her own. It was like a trance, they pierced through her soul. She finally stood up; the only sound heard was her frantic heartbeat. His eyes turned coal black. She had been holding my breath since she first laid eyes on him. He was glaring at her and she shivered slightly, wincing, but not because of the cold. _

_His skin glistened like diamonds were embedded into his skin. He was breathtaking. I gaped at him in awe. He spoke. The voice was like velvet, but rough. It seemed he hadn't spoken in a while. "Gene - Do you remember who I am?" She stared in confusion trying to form coherent thoughts. "I'm sorry. I think you must have me mistaken" She managed to stammer. Was he about to say Rosalie? He crinkled his perfect forehead in confusion. It seemed he was thinking very hard. "I see." He muttered and ran out the door faster than she could blink. The door was left swinging and she was alone._

This time, she woke up screaming and she clutched the sheets close to herself and shuddered with silent sobs.

**January 21, 2009**

She padded her feet along the wooden floor of the hallway to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The scalding water eased her nerves. Afterwards, she slipped on a pair of black pajamas and tied her blond hair into a ponytail. I walked downstairs to get breakfast. As she grabbed the bowl from the counter, she gasped and almost dropped the bowl at the sight in front of her. It was Michael. They stopped talking and looked at her; she hid quickly and strained her ears to hear their conversation.

"How is Rosalie, Mrs. Hale?"

"She's been sullen ever since the coma. If she only knew what really happened, she would be devastated." Her mother said. Rosalie gasped; her mother had lied to her.

"I know. I would be too. That's why I would like to ask for her hand in marriage. I will make her forget everything bad. I will keep her happy." Michael said in his high pitched and a snobby British accent. The bowl in her hands trembled and she knew the answer before it was spoken. Her mother only saw Michael as a huge dollar bill with over bleached hair and a shiny gold watch on his thick, tanned wrist. But Rosalie saw him as an uptight, controlled, rich man who never cared for anyone. Mrs. Hale almost jumped with glee and said, "Of course, Marcus, I trust you with my daughter." Translation: Please give us a share of your money and do whatever you want with my daughter.

"Michael?"

"What?"

"It's Michael, not Marcus."

"Oh right…well, be off on your way then Marcus, I'll speak with your parents later this afternoon." My mother replied, still lost in the world of money. He sighed and left, leaving a footprint in the white carpet. Rosalie was struck with fear. She held her head between her hands and was shaking with tearless sobs. The small voice of Rosalie's sister, Isabella, was heard from the staircase, "No! Rosalie can't marry Michael! She loves Emmett!" She said ,loud enough for only Rosalie to hear, and ran upstairs, finishing the rant with a slam of the door. Rosalie looked up and ran after Bella. Emmett? Who's Emmett? Thoughts like that rushed through her mind.

"Rosalie! Isabella! What are you doing! This is a happy moment! Rosalie's getting married! Forget about Emmett, dearest! He's gone! He's --." Her mother was cut off by Rosalie slamming the door to Isabella's room.

_(In Isabella's room)_

"Isabella Hale. Who is Emmett?" Rosalie asked in a quiet, demanding voice. Bella was clutching a small picture in her hands, sobbing. In reply, she handed Rosalie the picture and hid beneath the covers. Rosalie took the picture carefully held it her hands and gasped, clutching her heart. Those green eyes she remembered so well staring right back at her. Before long, she was lost in a faint memory.

_The moon was almost dark, with a thin sliver of moonlight. A waxing crescent. Two smiling faces were holding hands and walking beneath the moon. Their faces were hidden until the second one looked up and smiled widely with one dimple in his chin. _

That was all it took for her to remember. Emmett. The one word she lived for three months ago. He was labeled "MISSING" on their one month anniversary, a full moon. She was devastated when she found out. She jumped into the car and kept on driving, tears blurring her vision. She was suddenly hit by something and then it was all darkness. She woke up later and remembered nothing except the green eyes and the one dimple. The dreams scared her or made her happy. They were always happening at different phases of the moon, 8 dreams so far, after she had woken up from the coma.

**January 24, 2009**

"Rosalie…Rose…" Bella's soft voice snapped Rosalie back into consciousness. "Bella…I have to find Emmett, now. I have to." She said with her voice breaking. Bella nodded and she formed a plan in her head while she went downstairs. Rosalie stayed still with her knees to her chin and let the tears fall freely.

She heard Bella's voice coming from the air vent. Rosalie scooted closer to hear what they were saying.

"Mother, I think it would be best for me and Rosalie to go shopping before the wedding." Bella said the word "wedding" with such disgust that Rosalie smiled from upstairs. She heard her mother's heels flitting about the house and then she finally answered, "Sure darlings. Take the credit card and have fun." Bella ran upstairs to find Rosalie with her head against the air vent. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Bella smiled to see her sister with life in her eyes again.

They went over a plan in their head to find Emmett. He had no family and was staying with one of his friends, whom Bella was smitten with, Edward. Edward might know where Emmett had gone. They packed the necessary items and clothes before heading out the door. Rosalie took in a breath of the fresh air outside. She hadn't been outside for the past three months. The two sisters drove through crisp morning air, stopping to honk in front of Mike's house and sped away smiling. For the first time, in a long time, Rosalie was happy.

Rosalie struggled to remember where Emmett lived, and after getting lost three times. At 10:04 PM, they found Edward's house. Edward and Emmett lived in an apartment together during college and still were. It was around 10 miles away from Rosalie's house The moon shone above in first quarter. Half light, half dark, just like their situation now. They were happy to be free, but worried that Emmett may not be found.

Bella knocked on the door and waited. Finally, Edward opened the door in his plaid pajamas and white t-shirt.

"Rosalie?" He said, wrinkling his brow in confusion. She nodded in response, he quickly motioned them in.

"Where is Emmett? Do you know where he is?" Rosalie blurted, almost in tears. Edward shook his head sadly, "I've been looking everywhere for your number or where you lived, but Emmett never told me or left any address anywhere." Bella held back sobs, tears welling up in her eyes; Emmett was like the big brother she never had. But Emmett was more to Rosalie; he was the one person, other than Bella, who saw her clearly. He knew her better than she knew herself.

"Did he leave anything, any evidence?" Rosalie asked Edward.

"Nothing at all, all of his things are exactly where they always are. I was out of town that day but when I got back, all that I saw was, Emmett missing, the TV left on, and a small gold cuff link with golf clubs on it next to the window. But the strange thing was that the window was untouched." As Edward said this, Bella's eyes lighted up.

"Show me the cuff link!" She said excitedly. Confused, I watched her carefully. She held the cuff link in her hands and spoke, "I know who this belongs to. It's Michael's father's cufflink. He always wears his father's blazer. And on December 30, 2008, when we had a party, he wasn't wearing. And the next day, I saw that he was missing a cuff link. Michael must have broken in and kidnapped Emmett with his body guards." Bella concluded with a proud smile. We all broke into a smile, now we know who broke in and kidnapped Emmett. The only problem was that they didn't know where he was taken. They had a quick dinner and fell asleep on the couch sometime in the middle of the night. They woke up around 7 in the morning because of Rosalie's screams. She was having the same dream as she did when it was a new moon, January 7.

**January 27, 2009 **

As soon as she closed her eyes around 4 AM, Rosalie drifted into a sea of dreams …

_It seemed to be in a dark room filled with old dusty boxes. Stale food was left in a tray by a dark, shadowy figure. He had brown curly hair and his hands fell limply by his sides. He was sitting with his back to the wall and his eyes on the ground. He looked around and his eyes turned abruptly to me and I saw those familiar green eyes look dull and lost. His lips seemed to move and say, "San Francisco…Closed soup kitchen…55021 Luna Road…" His image seemed to disappear and I saw the moon with a small sliver of darkness. It was a waxing gibbous. Things seemed to get better for them just like the moon was getting brighter. _

She saw more memories of her days with Emmett and unfortunately, it ended with the dream she had ten days ago.

**January 30, 2009 **

"Rosalie…breathe, calm down." Bella said to Rose as she hyperventilated. Her eyes kept seeing red and green sets of eyes. Some lost, some dull, some bright, and some sad. She breathed in slowly until her heart rate regulated. During breakfast, she remembered the first dream she had last night, Emmett told her about some soup kitchen. 55021 Luna Road. She told Edward and Bella this, and the three were glad they had somewhere to start with.

They first went to the police, who had done nothing on the case of Emmett, and told them about the cuff link on their floor. The police were shocked and called Michael right away, but he wasn't home. Rosalie had a pretty good idea of where he was though. She seethed quietly for the first part of the drive. As they entered San Francisco, she became more alert looking for the address. They spent an hour looking for the soup kitchen but no one knew what it was. It started to get dark, so they used the credit card from their parents and checked into a small hotel. The three relaxed for the rest of the night and Edward remembered something else; he knew two people living in San Francisco, Jasper and Alice.

_That night, Rosalie had a dream, she had never had before. It was their first month anniversary. Emmett and Rosalie were walking together; the leaves blew softly around them. The full moon shone brightly upon the snow that was lightly dusted on the bare treetops. A slight breeze surrounded them, accompanied with a very light drizzle of snow adding to the ground. The scene was picture perfect; two people walking together with the moon above and snow drizzling like sugar._

The full moon was everything happy, glorious, and bright. It symbolized a lot of meaning. The new moons and full moons were very important for Emmett. The new moon is when his parents died a long time ago, but he also saw Rosalie for the first time on a new moon. The full moon is when their first month anniversary happened.

**February 3, 2009 **

In the morning, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie rushed out the door, all in a happy mood. Edward was happy because he would save his friend today, and Bella because she would be finding the big brother in her life; and Rosalie because she was still thinking of the dream last night.

Edward called Jasper and Alice, and they were more than happy to help them. Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Emmett had all gone to college together, and were still good friends. By coincidence, they lived nearby the place they needed to be, 55021 Luna Road.

As they walked to the soup kitchen, they heard a high pitched voice coming from inside. "Emmett. Poor, poor Emmett." A voice said from inside. Rosalie gasped when she heard Emmett's name being spoken. "He is stuck here, all alone, with no one, and no way to get out. Muahahahaha!" Michael cackled from inside. His voice was very unique; no one had a voice like that, so they knew it was him. Jasper and Edward found an open window. When Rosalie looked in for a peek, she saw Michael turn around and she saw his red eyes. The same scarlet, blood red, eyes that had been haunting her for a long time.

She gasped and turned away. Jasper and Edward were quietly jumping inside, ready to break a few bones. When Emmett saw them come through the window, he was about to smile but kept quiet. Jasper and Edward snuck up behind Michael and dragged him outside, they were probably going to threaten him and send him back to the police station in a FedEx box. That would be painful.

Meanwhile, Bella and Alice came in first. Alice untied his feet that were tied together first and began making arrangements for other things. She left after a while to get her car. Emmett almost burst into tears at seeing humans after a month of being alone. Bella talked to him for a while and when she got him to stand up, walk around, and smile, he saw Rosalie. She stood hesitantly in the corner, waiting for him to see her. The minute he did, he ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Emmett, I missed you so much." As they finished saying hellos and telling each other what happened. Alice came back with Jasper and Edward smiling sheepishly behind her. Jasper had a FedEx label stuck to his jeans, and Edward had stamps across his forehead. Well, at least they had fun. The six friends got into a car and began the ride home. The last thing Rosalie saw before falling asleep was the moon. It was a waning gibbous.

**February 7, 2009 **- last quarter

Halfway along their drive, Rosalie got a call from her mother.

"Hello." Rosalie spoke with the most happiness she had had in a long time.

"Oh, good, Rosalie, you finally picked up. Now listen, your wedding is in a week and I hope you have your dresses ready. I have made all the other arrangements: the caterers, the guest list, and all the other preparations. I think Marcus; I mean, Michael, has the rings. Now, I expect you to come on time and say 'I do' when the time comes. Oh, and you are lucky; the wedding was supposed to be today. But Michael arrived yesterday at the post office in a large FedEx crate with "FRAGILE" stamped all over it! Then he got in a bit of a pudding with the police. But I'm sure it will be over in a few days, he's a good kid. Well goodbye then, dearest. Tell Isabella that I said hello, and to clean her room; it's a pig sty in there." Her mother finished with a flourish and hung up with a click.

When her mother was talking about the FedEx thing, she glared at Edward who was driving. After the call, Edward said, "Hey, don't look at me; the "FRAGILE" part was all Jasper's idea." He ended with a smirk.

"That reminds me, we need to buy the dresses and the ring." Bella said. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett went to go buy the ring; while Alice, Bella, and Rosalie went shopping for the dresses. They finished shopping and stuffed all their things in the truck of their car, and started on the drive back home.

**February 11, 2009**

They were almost home, it was mid afternoon, and they checked into a hotel. It was 20 miles away from home and would take an hour to get there. That night, they had a picnic. Emmett was being nervous and quiet the whole time until it started to snow. They packed up the food and bundled it into the car while they enjoyed the snow. It was just like the dream of their first month anniversary: a light breeze, drizzling snow, and the moon directly above.

Rosalie and Emmett walked up to a small bench next to a lake and a lamp post. The moon shone like a spotlight and surrounded only them. At exactly, 12:00, Emmett proposed to Rosalie. She had tears in her eyes and smiled with all her happiness and screamed, "Yes!"

Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice were nearby, eavesdropping on their conversation, ran out from their hiding place and joined their joy. They didn't wait until the morning, and they started driving home and stopped to sleep in Edward and Emmett's house.

Rosalie slept near the window and she had a perfect view of the moon. It was a waning crescent. Almost dark with a small slice of light, it reminded her of "Pandora's box". In all the evil things, there is at least hope somewhere there. Even though Rosalie had almost lost Emmett, she found him again by believing in faith and watching for the moon. Who knew how important it is in your life

_**Epilogue**_

**February 14, 2009**

The next morning, at exactly noon, Alice had her fun getting everyone ready for Rosalie's wedding that she was going to crash. How ironic. Alice was the flower girl and the bridesmaid. Bella was the maid of honor. Edward was the piano man and Jasper was best man. Emmett and Rosalie burst in the doors at 1:01, and said, "We're here!" Edward started playing for them as they walked up the aisle. The look on Michael's face was priceless. He had the word "FRAGILE" stamped on his forehead, and a stamp on his nose. A cop was standing behind him holding one of his hands in handcuffs and watching the whole affair looking very amused at the new turn of events. The police man understood and led Michael away, who was kicking and screaming. Mrs. Hale was watching with a glare and she was also escorted out later when she threw her heel towards the altar, narrowly missing Emmett's head. Everyone watching the wedding were happy with the ending and didn't mind the interruption. It's all happy and the end.

So the story ends, the moon plays a bigger role in your life than you think it does. It's surprising how you can relate the phases of the moon to many different things. If the moon was important to Rosalie, who is fictional, think about how important it is to you and your life, because you are nonfictional and real.

Works Cited

"Phases of the Moon." Enchanted Learning Home Page. 30 Mar. 2009 ..

National Research Council Canada: From Discovery to Innovation / Conseil national de recherches Canada : de la dÃ©couverte Ã l'innovation. 30 Mar. 2009 ..


End file.
